Tea and Cakes
by kasai tenshi
Summary: TYL world. Haru and Kyoko confront a difficult situation they don't really understand. Like always. 962769. ONESHOT


**Inspired by a prompts' list (cannot remember if the prompt was 'tea' or 'cake' though) As English is not my first language, please forgive the mistakes you might encounter. As it is pretty obvious, I do not own KHR. I also don't see the use of disclaimers, but just did one randomly. I always thought those two were pretty much left out, so I wanted to make a story centered on them... I kind of failed since the important things go on with other characters (sweatdrop) but anyway, here it is. Review if you have time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tea and Cakes<strong>

They didn't want, neither had they had a church ceremony. However, there were plans for a big party of course, with a whole lot of guests. Tsunayoshi stopped resisting it and eventually didn't care too much. Lately, he had been sort of aloof, kept drinking aimlessly and whenever somebody, like his right hand man, tried to make him stop or talk to him, he glared wordlessly.

There had been allot of things going on that those two haven't been aware of for a long time. Them, with their happy and normal families, with their smiles and slight shyness, always so accepting, like unwilling to acknowledge the truth of the Vongola, of the ongoing fights, of the mafia in general. Always so supporting, but on such a superficial level. They held on to each other and they never talked about serious things, feeling that if they did, they would have to enter a long agony, where one wonders about the possibility of time travel, of powers that surpass human understanding and then… then, they would feel like they had to step aside, or more like run away. For that one it would have been easy, considering she had no link whatsoever to the Vongola, but for Kyoko it was different. Her brother was part of it, and by such object of many threats. There was nothing to do but to keep fighting, as for why- it all got settled so fast that in the beginning they had no choice. For some, like the rain guardian, it had been even a game. Why did they accept to be part of the mafia? One can only assume they were but children and the novelty combined with their immaturity led them to this. They say they have things they want to protect, but if they didn't get involved with this in the first place, said things wouldn't be in any danger – so they started to think lately, those two. Tomorrow they were leaving for Italy, in order to attend the ceremony. All was very sudden and puzzling, and even for those more knowledgeable than them it was pretty unexpected. Everybody opposed it (except Hibari who didn't exactly care for such things) but he was the Tenth Vongola. Running their mouths around was all they could do. His father kept silent – he didn't want to interfere too much. His mother was a bit surprised of his choice, but eventually responded with enthusiasm. The Ninth was going to be the godfather.

From that event, everything changed, like a glass was shattered. The mind tries to repair the damage with illusions, just like the Mist would do with the glass, but it doesn't work. They break, because the illusionist himself doesn't believe in them. Such were Tsunayoshi's thoughts. Because of his preference, even his old friends had slightly detached from him, because he had stopped listening to the voice of reason some time ago. Nobody understood why the Tenth favored one who was targeted even by Vongola members, not to mention the other hoards of enemies he had made. That man was only trouble, especially since he went around saying he'll destroy the mafia.

But Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko were unaware of things going on within the Vongola. Maybe they had seen that man once or twice in their lives, if only for few meaningless seconds. They never knew the influence he had upon Tsunayoshi, their childish and kind Tsuna, long ago good-for-nothing and constantly smiling, now gentle and concerned. As such, the news dawned on them like a downpour, them who had resolved to let the best win and stay friends. The 'stay friends' wasn't going to change, however Sawada Tsunayoshi was marrying Chrome Dokuro. Out of the blue.

* * *

><p>A gradual change had been observed by his friends. At first, the amounts of time he kept spending with that trouble-maker. And then, the honors he kept offering him, none of them ever accepted. Great titles and positions within the Vongola, tossed aside as if they were nothing. He kept saying he will possess Sawada Tsunayoshi and destroy the mafia from within. After having repeated such for so long, one would assume he was starting to lose credibility, but this was not the case with this man. He always had this worrying aura around him, always did reckless things, made fun of them countless times without an ounce of regret (he once messed up with the communications during a grand mission leading to a complete failure, only that he could go and fight Hibari Kyoya, after they randomly finished off friends and foes present on their "stage") and usually nobody knew what he was up to. At first, they thought Tsunayoshi kept him so close because he was trying to keep him under control, but it turned out that Rokudo Mukuro was the one who was controlling Tsunayoshi. And as such control was established, Tsunayoshi started to change as well. Doing pointless missions on exotic islands alongside his ex-guardian was suddenly more important than concerning himself with his family's problems. And then his sense of humor became a tad twisted… he once allowed Mukuro to take over his body and play pranks on everybody. It was the 1st of April, but even so… he had been careless to do such and he was having a bit too much fun, thought Gokudera Hayato. But he wasn't the only one to be outraged by this prank. Everybody said, "Tsuna would have never done something to worry us so much before."<p>

Indeed, his friends' feelings became sort of a bother for him. Now, he wished he wouldn't be the Tenth if only for the simple fact that he wanted to be left alone to decide his own life. Even if he knew he was mistaken, he wanted to hope, trust. Trust that man when he said he loved him, even if on a laughing tone. Believe that his faith wouldn't be betrayed, even if it would have been only the logical conclusion. But he never knew what the other was thinking, if he was joking or if he meant it, if he was really trying to destroy the Vongola by manipulating him or if he was just entertaining himself without any sort of plan. And the more he didn't understand him, the more time Tsunayoshi spent with him. The super intuition didn't help much either. Because that man himself had nothing clear within his mind, only illusions hid within real illusions and another illusions and fragments of faraway times morphed into yet another illusion. Maybe "the truth" didn't exist at all. Maybe the very existence of that man was a lie, so he started to think months after the traceless disappearance of that joker. Because one day, when he opened his eyes, that person wasn't next to him anymore. He hasn't even left a note. At first, Tsunayoshi thought it was a prank like many others, but apparently Mukuro had cut off his bonds with his group as well. Nobody knew where he had gone. Hibari Kyoya merely smirked and said maybe he finally went and hanged himself somewhere. A lot of rival families claimed to have killed him, but failed to present solid proof. And even if his body was killed, we all know that's not enough for him to die.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi became a lot more silent and he started to drink, fulfilling his duties like a robot and rejecting every attempt his friends made to comfort him. Because they were calling that man a traitor, and a bastard, and he didn't want to accept it. And then, one day, he asked Chrome to marry him. And she wordlessly shook her head and he put the diamond ring on her finger and they slightly smiled, if only for a second. And none of them mentioned that person's name, not even once. We had already went through the outragement that this decision had provoked. Some were thinking Tsunayoshi was marrying her because of her resemblance to that person, some were thinking he snapped and proposed without thinking, and some were even snickering that Mukuro goes missing and the boss shamelessly steals away his girl. Maybe all of these were true.

But _they_ knew nothing of this. All they did was have tea and cakes. And, for the first time, they started feeling nostalgic about the old days, when everything was so simple and they knew no sadness. Days that were to never come back.

So they boarded the plane to Italy, checked in at the hotel, put on their expensive dresses and jewellery and tried not to show tears. More so, they tried smiling and feeling happy for the strange girl that ended up stealing Tsunayoshi's heart. This was particularly hard, because while the bride and the groom looked spectacularly well in their attires, their faces weren't exactly brimming with happiness. Tsunayoshi had this distant expression while he kept putting up a smile and Chrome was slightly smiling, but her eyes were unmoving. The family's expressions were also slightly gloomy. In the marriage hall, Kyoko and Haru were staying in the back, so they were the first ones to notice this late guest who had apparently got rid of security and was standing up leaning on the door; everybody else was facing front. He was wearing a suit alright, but his tie was loose and his whole attitude seemed a bit too relaxed. He looked very much like Chrome, so they assumed he was her older brother (though they knew she had no family). And this unusual stranger whispered:

"Why don't we go cry together somewhere?"

At first they frowned, then they were about to burst out laughing and ended up exiting the hall with him.

"Are you… Chrome-chan's brother?"

"Are you Tsuna-kun's friend?"

He laughed.

"I'm not Chrome's brother, I'm her master. As about Tsunayoshi-kun… you hoped one of you would end up marrying him, didn't you?"

They stared at him in shock.

"I know a nice cake shop around here… why don't you forget about him and his pointless wedding and go have tea with me?"

They looked at one another hoping they would find the voice of reason, but they were surprised to notice that both of them had a playful look that said "Let's go!".

Some few minutes later, three overly-dressed individuals entered a small establishment full of appetizing sweet treats. And they all ate lots of cakes, as if it was the last time they were ever able to eat them, as the strange man kept telling jokes and funny stories.

"So… are you Tsuna-kun's friend?"

"No, I'm his sworn enemy~ I even tried to kill him once or twice~"

The girls laughed.

"Seriously now!"

"Yeah, if I remember well, you said something like 'go cry together'…"

"I did, but truth is I'm not against this marriage~ Although, I regret good girls like you have to suffer because of me."

"What do you mean, because of you?" Haru frowned.

"Well, if I am to be sincere, this marriage is kind of my fault~ But don't worry, I'll go break them up!" he said while throwing a fit of laughter.

They were pretty confused by this man, as they hoped he was joking but somehow feared he didn't.

"D-don't do something like this! I-it's their choice, so let them be happy together!" cried Haru.

"But they're not happy." he plainly stated the obvious while sipping from his cup.

Kyoko had her gaze down, wordlessly clinging on her small bag.

"You know, that's for them to decide and settle. The rest of us… shouldn't be an annoyance."

Mukuro experienced slight surprise at Kyoko's words and smirked. _The rest of us…_ But _the rest_ were these three girls, not him, and he was aware of it.

"Don't worry~ Then, we could at least play a prank on them, how does that sound? Might be a bit rough but… maybe it's exactly what you need to get over this and consider things even…"

Afterwards...

"T-that's so…"

"No matter how you look at it, it's too much! As if we could trust you! You are also part of the mafia, aren't you?"

"I'm not part of the mafia, I'm aiming to destroy it."

At this, they were a bit baffled.

"You mean, the Vongola?"

"The Vongola and the rest of them."

"As you passed security so easily, it would have been even easier to shoot Tsuna and flee. But you didn't." smiled Kyoko.

"I prefer more elaborate plans. Shooting Sawada Tsunayoshi would be pointless. Even if the Vongola would crumble, at once another family would rise to take its place."

"You're right…"

And as they kept talking to this stranger, they gradually started to feel a pain in the chest and something inside their heads that was twisting their thoughts. But they weren't manipulated, no. They decided on their own. Because Mukuro knew it would hurt more like this. These two young ladies, they had grown up together during the most important period of their lives. They were very much alike, even though their tempers were different. And as the sayings go, nothing is more dangerous than a woman in love who's been rejected.

* * *

><p>The papers had been signed and the crowd exited the hall and started filling up the cars in order to go to the party. As I have mentioned crowd, you can already imagine Hibari Kyoya wasn't attending. Tsunayoshi was wearing a formal black suit and Chrome a simple black dress, with expensive and sparkling diamonds around her neck and hanging from her ears. They thought they should keep the glamour down, as Chrome was also a guardian of the Vongola. Or more like, if before Mukuro took the Vongola ring and used it whenever he pleased, now it was only hers. At first they thought Kyoko and Haru had went ahead at the chateau for the party, but when they arrived they weren't there. I-pin said they called and announced they felt tired. Of course, it was obvious for everybody it was a stupid excuse, but nobody inquired further and Tsunayoshi felt even relieved they weren't there, even though he really cared about them. Or used to. The party went on as planned and the famous and influent went out of their way to congratulate the Tenth and shower him with gifts. Tsuna haven't drunk a drop. Gokudera eyed him with concern. Cavallone Dino finally convinced Hibari to come in, but he was just staying awkwardly in a corner with a lemon juice. Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa were not present either, as they had rejected this marriage with all their might. But after few time, Chrome knew they would just come back to her, pretending nothing ever happened.<p>

The cake was cut and eaten, the champaign had been drunk and it was time to go home. For the newlyweds it was time for their wedding night, if they weren't too exhausted from the events. They had a suite reserved at a top class hotel; it goes without saying. After receiving all sorts of greetings, they boarded the limo and went to said hotel. Chrome was barely dragging her feet, tortured by the high heels. None of them said anything. They had dismissed any staff help and went by themselves to their room. Tsunayoshi prepared to unlock the door when… the door opened by itself. In front of them were Haru and Kyoko, who looked as if they were just leaving. But what were they doing in their wedding room and how had they got there in the first place? They stared for a few seconds, then burst out laughing, forcedly, and exited fast, passing them by without a word. Tsunayoshi didn't like this at all. He was feeling sick, he was feeling like somebody close was repeatedly stabbing him. Chrome looked after them with a questioning look.

With this unease in the air they entered their room. A voice came from their bed, as a person seemed to be rolling around.

"Oh, here are the next ones~ As thought, it's more interesting with three people, isn't it? Do not worry, I haven't exhausted myself that much, I promise I will treat you with great care~"

The infamous character who supposedly disappeared forever… with only his underpants on… rolling on their bed like a spoiled child… Haru and Kyoko leaving with a laugh, as if they knew… slowly processing this information, Tsuna had a bewildered, impossible to describe expression, as his eyes looked blank. Everything within him crashed, like a card castle falling down upon an overly-powerful gust of wind. His gaze turned to the floor, as if admitting defeat. Chrome looked frightened out of her mind, thinking Mukuro was angry with her for going along with this marriage.

Then, like the sound of a string snapping, a small laugher. And said laughter got louder and froze the blood of all present, including the one laughing. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Chrome, go home…" he said while he kept laughing. "You see, I forgot to tell you something… I am… how should I put it?" he evilly eyed the one in his bed. "I am… sort of cursed." Another cascade of insane laughter.

Chrome was terrified and judging by his expression, Mukuro didn't expect such a reaction either – he was wearing a smirk none the less.

"Chrome, you may stay. It's your wedding night after all. If your husband will not act upon his duties, I will be glad to oblige…"

Another session of psychotic laughter coming from said husband.

"So, if nobody wants to leave, we're all staying?" he asked Mukuro with a creepy expression.

So maybe being in the mafia does change a person. The Tsunayoshi who had once said he will crush the old Vongola and protect his friends had vanished somewhere. As his sinister laughter echoed in his own head, he felt himself unable to ever pity someone like he did before. Unable to ever save someone. Because without noticing, he had become one of them – one of the ones who needed to be saved.

And hell broke loose.

Unaware of the scene unfolding after their leave, unaware like always, in the back of the cab, Kyoko and Haru felt a bit sorry for tricking Tsuna, but not too much. Since Mukuro had said he will tell him nothing really happened. And we know Mukuro is a man who keeps his word… except he never said when he'll tell him. And they had decided to cut their ties with the mafia, at least for the time being. Start living like normal persons and try to find happiness. Unaware yet again that them turning their backs on Tsunayoshi was only meant to make him belong even more to Mukuro and was even going to make Chrome sorrowful. But they never understood such difficult things. That is not to say they weren't bright enough. They simply were so lucky as to have never encountered hard times or overwhelming emotions and they could keep enjoying tea and cakes. For the time being.


End file.
